


Высвобождение (Disengage by sunbreaksdown)

by Mr_Scapegrace



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 8r8k h34ds, Alcoholism, F/F, Scourge Sisters, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 18:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3661275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Scapegrace/pseuds/Mr_Scapegrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Нью-Йорк, а? Когда хочешь отправить туда?<br/>- Через две недели, - отвечает она. Господи, у неё уже всё распланировано. Ну, разумеется, это же Канайя Марьям, выдающийся моирейл, и меньшего от неё ты и не ожидала бы. Прежде чем ты успеваешь что-то сказать, Терези бросает кубик льда в тебя и шипит "<i>йесссс</i>", когда каким-то образом узнаёт, что кубик угодил в твою ключицу и теперь сползает вниз по футболке.</p><p>*</p><p>Канайя выслеживает Роуз до Нью-Йорка, Сёстры Бича не отстают.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Disengage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/493207) by [sunbreaksdown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunbreaksdown/pseuds/sunbreaksdown). 



> Примечание автора:  
> Пожалуйста, сначала прочитайте 8r8k h34ds и Соединение! Эта история ни в коем случае не самостоятельная и вызовет непонимание, если читать её вслепую.
> 
> Разбито на две главы, исключительно из-за длины текста.

Первый раз, когда Терези едет к своей матери на весенние каникулы, трёхчасовое путешествие нисколько не беспокоит тебя. Дорога пуста, вы добираетесь на место к середине дня, и обед с её матерью идёт настолько хорошо, что уезжаете вы лишь ближе к полуночи. Для тебя это в новинку, на самом деле встречать чьих-то родителей, и на пути домой ты ухмыляешься каждый раз, когда вспоминаешь какую-нибудь глупость, так и _не сказанную_ вслух.

Для тебя всё выглядит радужно. Двумя месяцами позже ты находишь Канайю, она приезжает к вам в гости в выходные, когда солнце действительно светит, и единственное, о чём ты и Терези вообще спорите - это о том, какую начинку для пиццы заказать. Но когда Терези заканчивает своё трёхгодичное обучение, аренда на её комнате кончается, и теперь она живёт у матери постоянно. Или, по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока не сможет найти работу, к тому же у неё планы на Оксфорд. Что для тебя, прямо скажем, отстойно, но ты ни за что на свете не собираешься просить её переехать к тебе. В твоей квартире просто нет места, и ты с ней встречаешься всего лишь... сколько, семь, восемь месяцев?

Чёрт, да это, пожалуй, рекорд. Раньше у тебя даже _друзья_ настолько не задерживались. Поэтому ты справляешь с положением как можешь: отвозишь Терези домой на выходные, возвращаешь в город с собой, и она остаётся в твоей квартире на три-четыре дня под предлогом поиска работы в Лондоне. Наверняка здесь гораздо больше предложений, верно? У неё есть отличный диплом и куча опыта работы в конторе её матери; любой, надо быть на редкость тупым, чтобы дать ей отказ, и в ближайшие дни она подыщет себе жильё. Собеседования в Оксфорде, которые она уже прошла, не имеют значения, скоро у неё будет собственная квартира, и ты будешь жаловаться на то, насколько близко от тебя она живёт.

Иногда ты не видишь её по две недели к ряду, когда занята на работе и мысль о том, чтобы продираться через трафик, невыносима. Канайя навещает вас в первые выходные каждого месяца, тебя нисколько не беспокоит тот факт, что она спит на твоём диване, и ты удостоверяешься, что Терези всегда рядом, когда Канайя у тебя. В первый раз она тут же занялась уборкой в твоём доме, не сдержавшись, и у тебя не было выбора кроме как позволить её импульсам взять верх над ней. Это не значит, что ты не ворчала и не ныла, пока она хлопотала в твоей квартире, переставляя всё, что не нужно было переставлять, на свои места, но ты чувствовала, что обязана терпеть её вмешательство.

Трудно описать ощущения, которые она у тебя вызывает: может быть, в этом теле ты не приспособлена к моирейлу, с этими вязкими человеческими органами и тёплой кровью, но ты хочешь, чтобы Канайя была близко, вела себя как _Канайя_ , и у тебя никогда раньше не было настолько твёрдого понимания чего-то неуловимого, что невозможно выразить словами. Примерно так же, как твоё желание обнимать талию Терези каждую ночь и касаться губами её затылка, но вслух ты этого никогда не скажешь, потому что ты не размазня или вроде того.

В ощущениях к Канайе и Терези соответственно никогда нет размытых линий, поэтому нет нужды пытаться распределять по категориям эти мелкие педантичные нюансы.

Канайя навещает вас уже в третий раз, в начале Августа, и вы валяетесь на диване, все окна распахнуты настежь. На тебе только футболка и трусы, ты усиленно обмахиваешься одним из журналов, которые Канайя настойчиво покупает. Терези устроилась в кресле и посасывает клубничные кубики льда. Твоя голова покоится на коленях у Канайи, от жары ты настолько вялая, что мгновенно сдалась и позволила ей заняться заплетением твоих волос в косы, и ты нехотя признаёшь, что так гораздо прохладнее.

Твой мозг - личиночный соус, он угрожает в любой момент вытечь через уши, и ты не можешь заставить себя сделать вообще хоть что-нибудь. Кухня слишком далеко, от готовки становится только жарче, и ты устала жевать овсянку. Ты _хочешь_ в душ, но мысль о том, чтобы встать вертикально хотя бы на несколько секунд убивает те капли усилий, которые ты готова потратить это. Всё вокруг такие же потные, как и ты.

\- Это место - чёртова выгребная яма, - ворчишь ты, потирая костяшками переносицу. Кондиционера нет, вентиляторов нет, а окна открываются недостаточно широко.  
\- Мы могли бы съездить кое-куда, - предлагает Канайя, не поднимая взгляда от своей книги.

Может быть, она хочет отвести тебя на ещё один обед в один из этих фасонных ресторанов, в которых есть кондиционеры и чванливые официанты, смотрящие на тебя так, словно ты не можешь позволить себе ничего из меню. Что, вообще-то, правда, потому что Канайя всегда платит за вас, но зато у тебя появляется возможность щёлкать пальцами на метрдотеля и гонять официантов, и им приходится делать вид, будто они не думают, что ты выползла из канавы на юго-востоке Лондона. Ты была бы не против сходить куда-нибудь, но это возвращает тебя к исходной проблеме: невозможности самостоятельно дойти до душа.

Может быть, Терези дотащит тебя туда, если ты будешь достаточно долго ныть. Ты бросаешь на неё взгляд, и она всё ещё занята своими кубиками льда, зажимает их между большим и указательным пальцем и громко чмокает.

\- Да? - спрашиваешь ты некоторое время спустя, запоздало припоминая, как пользоваться словами - теми самыми звуками, которые издаёт твой рот. - Куда например?  
\- Нью-Йорк, - отвечает она так, словно это всего в паре кварталов от вас, и переворачивает страницу.

Даже Терези поднимает голову и перестаёт прикусывать собственный язык, чтобы послушать. Ты садишься, поднимая брови, и теперь, когда вы на одном уровне, всё, что ты можешь, это бросить на Канайю самый скептический из своих взглядов.

\- Нью-Йорк, а? Когда хочешь отправить туда?  
\- Через две недели, - отвечает она. Господи, у неё уже всё распланировано. Ну, разумеется, это же Канайя Марьям, выдающийся моирейл, и меньшего от неё ты и не ожидала бы. Прежде чем ты успеваешь что-то сказать, Терези бросает кубик льда в тебя и шипит " _йесссс_ ", когда каким-то образом узнаёт, что кубик угодил в твою ключицу и теперь сползает вниз по футболке. Уже привыкнув к таким развлекухам, Канайя продолжает говорить. - Серия работ из моего последнего шоу была частично, если не полностью, вдохновлена _Гордостью Пресвященных_. На мой взгляд, было бы только уместно обсудить её с владелицей авторских прав и удостовериться, что между нами не возникнет никакой неприязни. Мой агент уже назначил мне встречу.

Ты разрываешься между желаниями высказать Терези всё, что ты думаешь, и поздравить Канайю. Полсекунды спустя ты понимаешь, что кубик льда таящий у тебя на груди, это, вообще-то, не так уж и плохо, поэтому ты тянешься вперёд и хлопаешь Канайю по плечу. Ты вспоминаешь о том, как подошла к этой ситуации, как упаковала половину своих пожитков на багажник своей машины и поехала почти что бесцельно, не ожидая ничего достигнуть. И вот Канайя, она использует все преимущества, которые у неё есть. У неё даже собственный, мать его, _агент_ , и встреча уже назначена. Неудивительно, что её жизнь идёт настолько хорошо, насколько она того заслуживает.

*

Едва Канайя даёт вам тему для беседы, от скуки не остаётся и следа. Терези незамедлительно начинает планировать, спрыгивает с кресла и устраивается поудобнее у тебя на коленях, чтобы можно было забросить ноги на колени к Канайе и трясти её плечи, показывая, насколько она взволнованна на самом деле. И, несмотря на твои протесты, её суета беспокоит тебя _не так уж_ сильно. Здесь слишком жарко, это да, но ты тоже взволнованна настолько, что это почти не имеет значения. когда Терези заявляет, что Канайя ни за что на свете не полетит туда без неё, потому что "не то чтобы это была её работа, держать её в узде, верно?", ты замолкаешь, потому что тебе никогда в жизни не потянуть эту поездку по деньгам.

Ну вот, пожалуйста, ты сидишь между своей подружкой и своим моирейлом, но при этом умудряешься чувствовать себя оставленной в стороне. Очень скоро они понимают, в чём дело, и Канайя говорит что-то про то, что достанет для тебя билет в качестве раннего подарка на день рождения, что приводит тебя к мысли " _ну зашибись, теперь я на милостыне_ ". Терези, однако, не даёт тебе долго грустить. Она водянисто целует тебя в щёку, Канайя похлопывает тебя по колену, и ты нехотя соглашаешься с тем, что да, выбраться куда-нибудь будет прекрасной идеей. Ты будешь проводить время вместе с Терези, и не придётся волноваться о том, чтобы везти её домой к её маме; совсем неплохая идея.

Едва тема себя исчерпала до совершенно случайных и пустых выражений восторга, ты сталкиваешь Терези с коленей, потягиваешься и объявляешь, что кровать по тебе смертельно соскучилась. Ты слишком устала, чтобы переодеваться во что-нибудь, что хоть отдалённо сошло бы за пижаму, поэтому стягиваешь футболку и плюхаешься на кровать. В душ всё же стоило бы зайти, но, очевидно, тебя не настолько заботит чистота, чтобы заставлять себя делать что угодно в таком потном состоянии. Каким-то образом в твоей спальне оказывается ещё более душно, но, если повезёт, Терези не станет обвиваться вокруг тебя сегодня.

Несколько минут спустя она присоединяется к тебе. Ты очень занята вдавливанием лица в подушку и ощущением того, что ты таешь на простыне, и она скидывает одежду, падает на свою половину матраса. В смысле, ту половину, но которой она обычно спит. Это не _её_ кровать. ТЫ вытягиваешь руку, касаешься её запястья, и Терези переворачивается на бок, улыбаясь, сплетается с тобой пальцами.

Ты поворачиваешься лицом к ней и скользишь глазами по её фигуре, слишком усталая, чтобы говорить, слишком перегретая, чтобы двигаться. "Да ну нахер", решаешь ты, высвобождая руку от её хватки. Здесь и без того невыносимо, можно и усугубить ситуацию. Ты обнимаешь её за талию и притягиваешь к себе.

Терези мягко усмехается, зарывается лицом в твою шею и начинает храпеть раньше, чем ты успеваешь выругаться.

*

Пару недель спустя Канайя забирает билеты, и вот вы идёте втроём, таща за собой чемоданы, пробираетесь через толпу к регистрационному столу в аэропорту Хитроу.

Ты сказала своему управляющему, что тебе "нужно взять неделю отгула от работы, извините, что так поздно предупредила", и он только вздохнул, потому что "разве ты не брала отгул совсем недавно для того, чтобы съездить во Францию?" Если уж уволят, то пусть увольняют. Разберёшься с этим, когда вернёшься в Великобританию, потому что сейчас об этом задумываться нет смысла. Ты выживешь. Ты и раньше теряла работы, и у тебя смутное подозрение, что в самом крайнем случае Канайя с радостью окажет тебе финансовую поддержку.

Она оплатила твой билет и заявила, что Первый Класс – единственно верный способ совершать перелёт, будь то твой первый или какой-то другой, в общем-то, но у тебя в кошельке есть ещё несколько сотен долларов. Ты не собираешься позволять ей платить _вообще за всё_ , пусть даже "всё" состоит из пива и дурацких сувениров.

Сидеть в аэропорту невероятно скучно. Вы выстаиваете очередь на регистрацию, вы выстаиваете очередь на досмотр, вы выстаиваете очередь для покупки бутерброда и выпивки, а потом полтора часа сидите на самых неудобных креслах, на которых ты имела несчастье садиться. Если в какой-то момент тебя и пугала перспектива полёта, сейчас, похоже, большей угрозой для тебя является неизбежная кончина от скуки, вот прямо сейчас.

К тому времени, когда мониторы объявляют о посадке на ваш самолёт, ты настолько благодарна возможности пойти _хоть куда-нибудь_ , что могла бы добежать до Америки пешком.

А потом вы доходите до выхода на посадку, и там очередь на проверку паспортов. Ты проводишь восемь часов, за вычетом перерывов для походов в туалет и разминания ног, в самом роскошном кресле, в которое тебе доводилось садиться, но в итоге обнаруживаешь, что с каждой минутой оно становится всё более и более неудобным.

Полёт немногим интереснее вашего сидения в аэропорту. Тебя не тошнит в воздухе; в общем-то, ты вообще ничего не чувствуешь. В ушах лёгкое жужжание, и иногда приходится зевать, когда их закладывает, но в остальном ничего особенного. Совсем не то же самое, что _иметь крылья_. Ты закрываешь глаза на эту мысль, пытаешься почувствовать, как самолёт прорезает облака, и задержаться на этом моменте. Словно воздух несётся по твоей коже, а не по твёрдой оболочке кабины.

Канайя беспокойно ёрзает, сильнее, чем когда бы то ни было, хотя ты знаешь, что она давно привыкла к перелётам. Она говорит, что была в Нью-Йорке не меньше дюжины раз, но тогда у неё не было ничего _важного_. Это её слова, не твои; у тебя складывалось впечатление, что показы мод - достаточно важные дела для дизайнеров, но ты не эксперт в этой области. Канайя сидит и читает _Гордость Просвещенных_ , а у тебя сжимает грудь от бледного чувства того, насколько _глупо_ она себя ведёт.

Она пытается успокоиться и отвлечься от завтрашней встречи с Роуз Лалонд, читая книгу, которую написала Роуз Лалонд.

Терези полностью откинула назад своё кресло и попеременно закрывает глаза, кивая под свою музыку, и читает что-то в книге Брайля, которая, в кое-то веки, не похожа на учебник. Через несколько часов после вылета ты спрашиваешь её, не хочет ли она потрахаться в туалете, потому что, кажется, это было бы вполне уместно, но никто из вас не в настроении, и вы решаете повременить до обратного рейса.

Ты часто задрёмываешь, и от этого у тебя всего лишь начинает болеть голова. От постоянного погружения в сон на десять-пятнадцать минут и пробуждения усталость не спадает, несмотря на то, что за весь день ты _ничего_ толком не сделала, и время тянется гораздо медленнее, чем должно бы. Когда капитан, спустя, должно быть, целый год, проведённый в небе, наконец-то объявляет о том, что вы скоро начнёте снижение, ты смиряешься с фактом того, что никогда не покинешь Америку. Ни за что на свете ты не сможешь заставить себя пройти через такое количество скуки во второй раз.

Канайе и Терези придётся вырубить тебя и затащить на борт с багажом, если они хотят вернуть тебя в Лондон. Что, зная их характер, может быть вполне вероятным исходом.

Другая страна, но процесс в аэропорте практически тот же самый: ещё больше очередей, ещё больше ожидания, пока они неторопливо решают, на какой конвейер отправить ваш багаж.

Ты совершенно потеряла представление о том, сколько сейчас времени, но, что не стало ни для кого сюрпризом, Канайя всё давно распланировала, и думать особенно сильно не приходится. Бог свидетель, _этим_ ты досыта назанималась во время полёта. На улице темно, но не слишком темно, и у выхода ждёт машина, чтобы отвезти вас в отель. Чемоданы отправляются в багажник, и ты усаживаешься на заднем сидении, зажатая между Канайей и Терези.

Терези тут же начинает упрашивать тебя описать ей, как выглядит окружение, и ты устало стонешь, говоря ей, что вокруг много ярких фонарей и это, в общем-то, всё, понятно? Хотя на протяжении, кажется, целой жизни ты только и делала, что валялась без дела, прямо сейчас в твоих планах нет ничего, кроме сна.

Отель хороший, лучше, чем что-либо из того, что ты могла бы позволить себе, но не настолько запредельно шикарный, каким мог бы быть. Может быть, в Нью-Йорке на миллиард градусов жарче, чем в Лондоне, но в комнате есть кондиционер, так что, пожалуй, путешествие к неизведанным берегам может оказаться не настолько плохим, как тебе казалось поначалу. На вас троих забронировано две комнаты, и Канайя отправляется в свою распаковывать вещи.

Ты даже не думаешь заниматься этим, просто бросаешь чемодан на пол и валишься на королевского размера кровать в центре комнате. Терези на ощупь ищет гардероб, и ты закатываешь глаза и говоришь ей не тратить время. Нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы некоторое время пожить с чемоданом.

Ты завершаешь свой аргумент настолько длинным и широким зевком, что даже не можешь закрыть рот, когда Терези пытается пропихнуть в него пальцы, но в итоге попадает двумя пальцами тебе в нос. Признав, что она проиграла битву, но не войну, она хватает тебя за руку и пытается поднять на ноги.

\- У тебя был весь перелёт на то, чтобы выспаться, Вриска. Через пятнадцать минут мы встречаемся с Канайей и идём ужинать, так что делай, всё, что тебе там нужно, чтобы перестать быть такой мерзкой!  
\- Кто сказал, что я мерзкая? - ворчишь ты, но всё же садишься. Если что-то и могло сейчас взбодрить тебя, так это мысль о еде. Настоящая, горячая еда. Не то дерьмо, которым тебя несколько раз пытались накормить во время полёта.

Терези садится к тебе на колени, что не слишком способствует твоей подготовке к выходу в люди, и ты не знаешь, почему была настолько глупой, что решила, что она собирается нежно поцеловать тебя в щёку всего лишь на полсекунды. Наверно, ты действительно вымоталась. Как обычно, вместо поцелуя Терези наклоняется к тебе и проводит языком по твоей щеке, прежде чем с гоготом свалиться с твоих коленей.

\- Ой, прости! Ты только _на вкус_ мерзкая.  
\- Я могла бы быть просто невероятно чёрной к тебе, - ворчишь ты, вставая на ноги. В некотором смысле, она права. Может быть, если плеснуть в лицо холодной воды и переодеться, тебе полегчает.  
\- Ты же говорила, что это слишком утомительно для тебя! - объявляет Терези, вытягивает руку и умудряется шлёпнуть тебя по заду, прежде чем ты сбегаешь в ванную. - Ты настолько же красная ко мне, как и твоя липкая человеческая кровь.

*

В этот вечер во время ужина Канайя выглядит растерянной. Терези дивится тому, какие большие тут порции, а ты исполняешь свои обязанности моирейла и не позволяешь им пить больше чем два бокала вина. Быть ты на месте Канайи, ты, пожалуй, допилась бы до полного отделения от реальности и надеялась на то, что не протрезвеешь до того, как всё закончится, настолько быстро, чтобы ты ничего не помнила. Но ты знаешь, что Канайя не хочет опозориться. И она не хочет похмелья.

Встреча назначена на половину десятого завтра утром, и теперь, когда Канайя сидит всего в нескольких кварталах от ресторана, в котором они договорились провести бранч, она полностью погрузилась в возможные беседы с Роуз, которые проигрывает в голове. Должно быть, она пытается рассмотреть каждый возможный сценарий, потому что почти не притрагивается к своей еде. Терези пытается подбодрить её, указывая на то, что Роуз была провидицей, как и она, и к тому же она изначально была человеком, так что быть того не может, чтобы она не помнила точно, что с вами всеми произошло.

Вернувшись в отель, ты лезешь в душ после обеда. Ты пользуешься бесплатным мылом и шампунем, потому что не собираешься рыться в своём багаже так поздно ночью, а когда выходишь из ванной комнаты и видишь Терези, сидящую на краю кровати и стягивающую футболку, и чувствуешь прохладный воздух на коже, твоя усталость куда-то испаряется.

Она обхватывает твою голову и позволяет тебе целовать её так, словно ты не чувствовала языком её зубов уже несколько месяцев. Можно сказать, что так оно и есть, учитывая убийственную летнюю жару в твоей квартире и все ваши поездки туда-сюда. Но сейчас она здесь, с тобой, и пока она продолжает прижиматься к тебе и выгибаться от твоих прикосновений, ты не собираешься думать о том, что будет, когда вы вернётесь в Англию.

Будильник показывает четверть двенадцатого, когда ты просыпаешься, хотя тебе кажется, что спала ты всего лишь час или два. Тебе требуется мгновение, чтобы понять, что разбудил тебя стук в дверь, и со стоном ты выпутываешься из конечностей Терези и торопливо прикрываешься одним из одеял. В обычной ситуации ты бы пропустила неожиданный стук мимо ушей, но если бы это были уборщики, у них был бы ключ от комнаты.

\- Кто там? - ворчливо спрашиваешь ты, прислоняясь лбом к дверному косяку.

Пауза, и ты начинаешь думать, что ответа уже не получишь, но потом Канайя отвечает через вздох:

\- Это я.  
\- Канайя? - ты открываешь дверь, потому что она заслуживает того, чтобы видеть озадаченное выражение на твоём лице. Она сорок пять минут назад должна была быть на своей встрече и... чёрт, ты же собиралась встать пораньше, чтобы пожелать ей удачи. - Не говори мне, что ты проспала.

Не похоже, чтобы она проспала. Учитывая, что Канайя обычно выглядит очень ухоженной, сегодня она просто прыгнула выше головы. Несомненно, она провела недели, а то и месяцы, планируя свой наряд заранее. Но, судя по выражению её лица, бледности, чуть остекленевшим глазам, тебе не кажется, что она просто хочет услышать, что хорошо выглядит.

\- Я пошла на встречу. Я добралась за десять минут до назначенного времени, Роуз пришла с опозданием в пять минут и... - она замолкла, сцепила ладони. От тебя не укрылось то, как дрогнул её голос, когда она произнесла имя Роуз, и, да, _именно так_ она и выглядит. Словно увидела призрака. - Она подошла к нашему столику, взглянула на меня, тут же развернулась и ушла. И всё. Она ни слова не произнесла.  
\- Чёрт. Просто...

Просто что? Ты не знаешь, что тут сказать или сделать, и всё равно не решилась бы, даже если бы знала, что творится в голове у Роуз. Ты хочешь помочь Канайе, потому что каким бы ты тогда была моирейл, если бы не помогла ей, но ты понятия не имеешь, с чего тут начинать. Стоит ли пригласить её зайти? Обнять? Нет, ты же почти голая, это будет немного странно.

Поэтому ты решаешь закрыть дверь у неё перед носом.

\- Дай мне секунду одеться! – кричишь ты через дверь и начинаешь копаться в содержимом своего чемодана с достаточным энтузиазмом, чтобы потревожить Терези.  
\- Что происходит? – спросонья бубнит она в одно слово. Скорее всего, услышала, как ты говорила с Канайей, но решила, что это сон, так что когда ты ссылаешься на свои _обязанности моирейла_ , она совершенно ничего не понимает.

Всё-таки не последовав твоему блестящему совету пожить с недельку из чемодана, Терези удаётся одеться гораздо быстрее, чем тебе. Она открывает дверь для Канайи, пока ты натягиваешь джинсы, и к тому времени, как ты успеваешь найти свои очки, они уже заказывают завтрак.

Они обе знают, что тебе нравится, и заказывают по двойной порции. Что-то подсказывает тебе, что увидеть много развлечений для туристов тебе сегодня не удастся.

Пока ты заталкиваешь блинчики (совсем не такие хорошие, как те, что делает Канайя) себе в рот, она старается как можно подробнее описать всё, что произошло, хотя, если честно, подробностей не так уж и много. Роуз пришла, посмотрела ей прямо в глаза, развернулась и тут же ушла. Канайя едва притрагивается к арбузу, который заказала, и говорит, что это, в общем-то, всё. В таких ситуациях события не всегда разворачиваются так, как тебе хочется.

Ты чуть не давишься блинчиками, пытаясь проглотить побыстрее, чтобы вырвать Канайю из желания сдаться так быстро. Она спрашивает, что бы ты сделала, будь ты на её месте, если бы она отвернулась от тебя тогда во Франции с очевидным намереньем не связываться с тобой вообще.

Ты даже не знаешь, что тут думать.

\- Я бы разозлилась! – говоришь ты. – Я поехала в К-Чёрту-На-Рога, Франция, чтобы найти тебя, Марьям, и если бы ты даже не удосужилась сказать привет, я бы не дала тебе уйти так просто. Знаешь, как поступила Роуз? Грубо. Чертовски грубо. Ты ведь знаешь, что если бы сделала такое со мной, я бы всю ночь ломилась в твою дверь, пьяная в хлам.

Канайя, похоже, нисколько не воодушевлена твоим откровением и поглядывает в сторону мини-бара.

\- Наверно, у меня просто нет твоей удачи, Вриска.

*

У Канайи множество деловых контактов и несколько друзей в Нью-Йорке, так что путешествие не такое уж бессмысленное, и ты позволяешь ей таскать тебя по магазинам, надеясь, что ей полегчает. Это одно из самых бескорыстных дел за всю твою жизнь, потому что едва ты входишь в магазин одежды, твоя спина немедленно начинает болеть, и единственное, о чём ты можешь думать, это о том, чтобы где-нибудь сесть.

Ты позволяешь Канайе покупать тебе вещи, опять же, совершенно бескорыстно и от чистого сердца, потому что от этого она чувствует себя лучше, а потом пройти по всем стандартным ловушкам для туристов. Большая часть этих мест лучше выглядели в телевизоре, и, надо признать, ты никогда не сгорала от желания посетить Нью-Йорк. Ты предпочла бы отправиться в какое-нибудь место с осыпающимися руинами и заброшенными замками, просто так, но раз уж ты здесь, почему бы не насладиться моментом.

Если повезёт, это даст Канайе возможность развеяться.

Она выглядит ужасно удручённой, и трудно выразить словами, почему именно она чувствует себя настолько плохо. В конце концов, она не видела Роуз больше двенадцати лет, и между сейчас и тем временем произошло чертовски много всего; но Роуз была важной частью её старой жизни, связью между Альтернией и Землёй, и Канайя так долго видела сны, не осознавая, что это всё было по настоящему, так что она заслуживает того, чтобы хоть один раз всё было просто и логично.

Терези всегда находит тему для поддержания разговора, даже когда Канайя, на первый взгляд, совсем не хочет отвечать, и ты надеешься на то, что в ближайшее время она определится, что делать дальше. Она признаётся, что не знает, где живёт Роуз, но не уверена в том, хочет ли она вторгаться в её дом или нет.

Ты говоришь ей, что это было бы правильно, и не только потому? что надеешься на то, что Роуз вдруг волшебным образом придёт в себя; это не честно, оставлять Роуз в неведенье. Теперь, когда она видела Канайю и в какой-то мере узнала её, пробелы в её памяти начнут постепенно заполняться, правда прорвётся наружу, хочет она того или нет.


	2. Chapter 2

Ты идёшь по улице Нью-Йорка, которая выглядит точно так же, как и все остальные улицы, окружённые людьми, которые сливаются в единую массу. Толпа едва раздвигается, чтобы пропускать тебя вперёд, хотя всё-таки ты идёшь с нормальной скоростью, не зная, куда именно, но прекрасно понимая что остановиться больше не можете. Позади тебя сигналит машина. Разговоры сливаются в гудение, ни одного слова невозможно отличить от другого, и тебе хочется просто прихлопнуть всех вокруг тебя, словно они мухи.

От жары твоя кожа липкая, и в твоей груди пылает что-то, словно ты шла слишком долго или слишком быстро. Но Терези идёт впереди, повернувшись к тебе спиной, что означает, что ваш разрыв уже близок. Ты зовёшь её, но твой голос не поднимается выше гомона улиц города. Тогда ты приближаешься к ней и кладёшь руку на её плечо; она оборачивается на месте, резко, словно ты дёрнула за рубильник.

Поначалу тебе кажется, что она плачет. Она вытирает ладонями и костяшками пальцев глаза, и с хмурым взглядом, означающим " _завязывай это_ ", ты рассеяно вытираешь её руки об свою грудь. Ощущение похоже на изжогу, пылает насквозь.

Твоя футболка мокрая от пота. Свободной рукой ты похлопываешь Терези по плечу, надеясь на то, что это её успокоит. Скорее всего, она просто куда-то убрела и потерялась, и теперь паникует, потому что уверена, что ты уже оставила попытки найти её и вернулась в отель; по её щекам бегут бирюзовые капли, и это кровь, кровь на твоей ладони.

Ты открываешь рот, чтобы сказать что-нибудь, например картинное " _какого хрена?_ ", но твоих ушах звон ещё до того, как ты понимаешь, что нечто тёплое и вязкое застряло у тебя в горле. Терези смотрит на тебя, насквозь через тебя, её глаза широко открыты, и ты больше не смотришь на бирюзовый. Её глаза ярко красные, словно заполненные человеческой кровью, не её кровью. Она наклоняет голову на бок, и ты видишь, как кровь переливается в её глазницах, словно в двух маленьких аквариумах, вставленных в её череп.

Если она и дальше будет так тереть глаза, она разобьёт их. Другой рукой ты хватаешь её за плечо, не зная, что делать, кроме как попытаться встряхнуть её и заставить прийти в себя. Синие мазки на её белой рубашке, и тебе даже не нужно смотреть вниз, чтобы понять, что болит.

Но ты всё равно смотришь.

Дыра в твоей груди больше, чем была на самом деле. Больше, чем можно проделать одним клинком. Падая на колени, ты отчаянно хватаешься за рубашку Терези, словно она может обратить процесс.

Она запрокидывает голову и смотрит в небо. Она не видит тебя.

*

Ты потихоньку просыпаешься, мысли отодвигаются на второй план от значительного усилия, необходимого для того, чтобы разлепить глаза. Тот факт, что тебе снилось вообще хоть что-то, добирается до твоего сознания не сразу, а когда добирается, ты рада, что лежишь в кровати одна. И скатертью, блядь, дорога тебе, Терези Пайроп, потому что прямо сейчас ты не можешь поверить в то, что оказалась достаточно глупа для того, чтобы связаться с ней.

Кто в здравом уме вообще заведёт отношения с человеком, который пронзил твою грудь мечом, воткнул лезвие прямо тебе между рёбер? Вриска, мать её, Серкет, вот кто. У тебя и раньше были подобные сны. Если проходила неделя без сна, ты начинала нервничать от мысли, что же тебя ждёт, и их результат варьировался от лёгкого раздражения на весь день до стояния на коленях в туалете с тяжёлыми приступами рвоты.

Ты сбрасываешь одеяло, быстро одеваешься. Трусы, джинсы, футболка, не важно, чистые или нет. Ты слышишь Терези на балконе, то ли с собой разговаривает, то ли по телефону, и ты воздерживаешься от того, чтобы выйти туда и сразу же порвать с ней, потому что ты не _настолько_ отупела от своего сна, чтобы не понимать, что это будет невероятно дерьмовым действием.

Подождёшь, пока не вернётесь в Англию, потом вернёшь ей её вещи (одежду, которую она оставила в твоей квартире, и диски, которые дала тебе, потому что решила, что тебе понравится), тем самым убив двух зайцев сразу. Покончишь со всем и вся одновременно и не испортишь это, надо сказать, весьма ужасное путешествие настолько, что его уже будет невозможно исправить.

Если бы ты решилась на это сейчас, ты не смогла бы спать в этой комнате. Тебе пришлось бы идти к Канайе, и тогда, может быть, ты бы её трахнула, потому что чувствовала бы себя ужасно, осознавая, насколько дебильно вела себя всё это время, и, может быть, она бы трахнула тебя, потому что она чувствует себя дерьмово из-за всего, что произошло (или, вернее, не произошло) с Роуз.

Может быть.

Об этом стоит подумать.

Ты успела надеть один ботинок, когда Терези впрыгивает в комнату. В буквальном смысле впрыгивает. Подгибая колени и пружиня от пола.

\- Угадай что! – спрашивает она. Ты не отвечаешь, потому что чувствуешь по её тону, что она лопается от желания сказать. - Я получила приглашение на собеседование!  
\- Где? – ворчишь ты, затягивая шнурки. Последнее, что тебе нужно было добавить в список вещей, которые тебя бесят, это разбитый нос.  
\- Почти в центре города, - сказала она, болтая что-то про офис, про то, что они сейчас восстанавливают здание, но сохраняют его оригинальный вид. Пауза, а потом она добавляет. – Я имела в виду, в центре Оксфорда.  
\- Великолепно. Думаю, тебе стоит взять её.

Ты поднимаешься на ноги, обхватываешь дверную ручку, и Терези зовёт тебя по имени; голос напряжённый, почти жалобный. Она сбита с толку твоей резкостью, потому что ты знаешь, как сильно она старалась найти себе работу, к которой у неё расцветёт раздражающая и утомительная любовь, и вот ты просто отмахиваешься от неё.

\- Это только собеседование. Я ещё не получила работу, - объясняет она, но ты не слушаешь. Можно уже считать, что она исчезла, навсегда поселится в Оксфорде, далеко от тебя, твоей дерьмовой квартиры с одной спальней и твоей жизни, идущей в никуда.  
\- Не важно, - только и отвечаешь ты, хотя удостоверяешься, что хлопаешь за собой дверью достаточно громко.

*

В Нью-Йорке не настолько жарко, как было в твоём сне. Если в этом и есть какой-то плюс, помимо твоего решения закончить отношения с Терези – при условии, что она не успеет раньше тебя, и почему бы ей не успеть? – это тот факт, что в тебе накопилась лишняя злость, и тебе нечего делать, так что ты можешь пустить её на что-то продуктивное.

Если Роуз Лалонд считает, что она может запросто выёбываться с твоим моирейлом, если она считает, что может просто повернуться к Канайе спиной, ничего не объяснив, то фига с два ей. Узнать, где она живёт, оказалось на удивление просто; спустя несколько запросов в интернет-кафе ты уже сидишь на заднем сидении такси, прожигая на него две трети налички, которая оказалась в твоём заднем кармане, когда ты покинула отель.

Похоже, обратно придётся идти пешком. Ты смотришь в окно такси, пока оно медленно ползёт через траффик, а потом вырывается из загруженных частей города, но на окружение внимания почти не обращаешь. Ты занята тем, что фокусируешься на полном отсутствии мыслей, и каждый поворот, каждая дорога, каждый квартал и каждый переулок выглядят для тебя одинаковыми. Когда водитель делает вид, что хочет чаевых, твой Английский вдруг становится значительно хуже, и ты отворачиваешься от машины.

Дом Роуз огромен. Даже в сравнении с отелем, в котором вы остановились, и с многоэтажными домами вокруг тебя, это настоящий дворец, даже издали. Его окружает стена, слишком высокая, чтобы ты могла на неё забраться, и ты обходишь её по периметру, пока не находишь железные ворота с прутьями толще твоего запястья. Хотя совершенно очевидно, что она не мелочится, когда дело доходит до безопасности, ворота оставлены распахнутыми настежь, и тебе кажется, что это совсем не случайность. Всё в рабочем состоянии, кнопочная панель для ввода кода или звонка для объявления о себе подключена, а камера наблюдения вращается на своей стойке, жужжа линзами при фокусировке на тебе.

Ты поднимаешь на неё взгляд, видишь собственное отражение, искажённое выпуклым стеклом. Не оглядываясь назад, ты проходишь через ворота; они открыты ровно настолько, чтобы ты могла проскользнуть внутрь, не раскрывая их шире.

Словно ожидая засады, потому что до сих пор всё было слишком просто, ты идёшь, поджав плечи и постоянно смотря во все стороны. Дорожка к дому, кажется, тянется целую милю, но ты проходишь её меньше чем за полминуты, ощущая себя уязвимой от того, что кроме тебя тут никого нет. Трава на газоне заросла, хотя не настолько, чтобы дом выглядел запущенным или хотя бы грязным. Скорее всего, Роуз просто забыла позаботиться об этом.

Сидя в такси, ты готовилась барабанить в дверь кулаками, но Роуз сидит на крыльце, словно ожидая тебя. Она не могла знать, что ты приедешь к ней, потому что она не знает, кто ты, не знает, что вы прилетели сюда ради неё. Ты представляешь себе, как она сидит здесь каждое утро, всё ждёт и ждёт в мятой вчерашней одежде.

Ты сомневаешься в том, что она спит.

Она поднимает на тебя взгляд, между двумя пальцами зажата сигарета, в другой руке стакан, и её, похоже, ничуть не беспокоит присутствие незнакомки на её территории. Глаза Роуз тёмные, словно она слишком много времени уделяет размышлениями, и тени врезаются в её лицо глубокими, не самыми приятными углами.

Если бы она нарушила зрительный контакт с тобой, моргнув или отвернувшись, ты знаешь, что провела бы недели, зациклившись на картине того, как она смотрит на тебя, но не видит, словно часть твоего разума застряла на этом кадре. Не удивительно, что Канайя настолько потрясена.

\- Которая ты? – спрашивает Роуз. Её голос хриплый, но гладкий, и хотя слова выходят именно так, как она и собиралась их произнести, ты чувствуешь, что она пьяна.  
\- Вриска. Вриска Серкет, - нерешительно отвечаешь ты, словно твоя фамилия что-то подтвердит для неё. Она что-то знает, в этом нет сомнений, но ты не можешь даже представить себе, что именно. Канайя вспомнила через свои сны, а ты и Терези вспомнили из-за встречи друг с другом; может быть, с Роуз произошло последнее, но у неё не было времени полностью распутать всё. Это не объясняет редкие вспышки ясности в её глазах. Хотя сейчас она смотрит на тебя невыразительно. – Эм, синий текст. Восьмёрки вместо в.  
\- Ага. - Роуз сбрасывает пепел с конца своей сигареты. Ты смотришь, как он падает на землю, потому что Роуз всё ещё смотрит насквозь через тебя. – Выпить хочешь? – спрашивает она.  
\- Неа. Для меня слегка рановато, - говоришь ты на автомате, а потом слышишь повтор разговора в своей голове. Вспоминаешь все те разы, когда ты пила слишком рано в компании, с которой связывалась, вспоминаешь тот факт, что, на самом деле, ты разошлась со своей подружкой, и говоришь: - Да ну нахрен.

Ты садишься рядом с Роуз, и она тянется за спину за бутылкой. Это водка, на вид дорогая марка, и у неё есть второй стакан. Может быть, она действительно ждала здесь день за днём, с выпивкой и запасным стаканом наготове, ожидая компании.

\- Когда мне было тринадцать, моя мать умерла, - говорит Роуз, протягивая тебе заполненный на две трети стакан. Она пролила лишь несколько капель, наливая его, и она действует достаточно быстро, чтобы ты не успела ничего сказать. - Рак печени, сказали мне, и все, кто знал её, тихо и уважительно согласились с тем, что это был подходящий конец. Под конец я целые ночи сидела рядом с ней в больнице, как мне сказали. Думаю, я лежала, свернувшись под одеялом, рядом с ней и слушала её прерывистое дыхание, усиленное машинами, к которым она была подключена. Думаю, эти звуки преследуют меня и по сей день.

Роуз раздавила сигарету об ступень, на которой сидела, хотя от неё оставалась ещё половина. После этого она начинает шарить в поисках чего-то, так что ты оглядываешься и замечаешь пачку сигарет позади неё. Вытягиваешь одну и протягиваешь ей; Роуз, похоже, не осознаёт, что это её собственные, и благодарит тебя. Она наклоняет голову, когда ты подносишь ей свою зажигалку из заднего кармана, глубоко вдыхает, прежде чем продолжить.

\- Но из того, что я помню, её убили. Убили неожиданно и жестоко, как и бывает со всеми самыми шокирующими смертями. Она умерла как герой, ещё до того, как смогла достигнуть своего полного потенциала. Когда мне было тринадцать, четырнадцать, люди застенчиво принимали эту версию от меня, считая, что это был мой способ справиться с потерей. По всей видимости, я хотела считать, что она умерла, защищая меня; я была слишком юна, чтобы принять правду: она спилась, потеряв всякий интерес к миру и всему и всем, кого она оставляла позади.

Пока она говорит, ты проглатываешь треть водки, чувствуя нетерпение, хотя ты знаешь, что она не ждёт от тебя ничего, только чтобы ты слушала. Тебе не нужно говорить, потому что она, по большому счёту, всё равно тебе не ответит. Её тон блеклый, почти равнодушный, словно она рассказывает эту историю уже в сотни раз. Скорее всего, большинство её слушателей были психиатрами, хотя ты бы не удивилась, если бы она говорила и со своими кошками.

Ты видишь, как одна из них подбирается поближе, выглядывает из-за куста.

\- Несколько лет спустя, однако, они решили, что я обманываю себя. Несколько раз они забирали меня, и я демонстрировала образцовое поведение. Да, Доктор; моя мать была грубой спившейся бабой, которую больше беспокоило дно очередной бутылки, чем необходимость удостовериться, что у меня заправлено одеяло на ночь. Можно я теперь пойду? В общем, когда мне стукнуло восемнадцать, и я унаследовала усадьбу моей матери и связанное с ней состояние, я поступила естественным образом. Если уж я буду жить своими иллюзиями, то я могу сделать это так же, как и делают все истязаемые души: выразить своё безумие через приемлемого посредника. Я выбрала литературу. Я могла заполнить целые страницы вспышками, которые видела позади моих глаз, хотя была трезвой, как стёклышко, и разукрасить мои слова отсылками к греческим трагедиям и всевозможным скрытым фрейдистским подтекстом, который будет передан естественным образом. В восьмой главе я описала персонажа, которая одевается в синее; лгунья, жулик, воровка.

Ты крутишь стакан в ладонях. Ни одной капли не выливается, даже когда он перевёрнут. Значит, вот какое наследие ты оставила в нескольких вселенных, да? Но дело не в тебе. Дело в Роуз Лалонд, которая спокойно качается на месте всё больше и больше.

\- Ты видела вещи в своих снах? Поэтому смогла понять?  
\- Нет, - мягко отвечает она, словно подразумевая, что ты не слушала. Что могло бы быть правдой; в твоей голове путаница. – Только когда я бодрствовала. Если бы не кончина моей дорогой матери, я бы подумала, что вижу проблески будущего.

Это имеет смысл, в той мере, в которой такие вещи могут его иметь. Она, как и ты, Героиня Света; и когда правда вернулась к тебе, ты думала, что ослепнешь от неё. Тебе повезло, что ты не была ещё и Провидицей.

Всего лишь Вором.

\- Я согласилась с ними. С врачами, с психиатрами, с каждым мозгоправом, к которому меня отправляли. Я думала, что они были правы, что мы все могли прийти к общему соглашению по печальному состоянию моей психики. – Роуз наклонилась вперёд, прячет лицо в ладонях. До тебя доходит, что она пьянее, чем ты изначально думала. Если почти пустая бутылка водки рядом с ней почата только утром, её желудок, скорее всего, пытается выбросить всё это вверх. – А потом я вижу Канайю, сидящую передо мной посреди ресторана в центре Нью-Йорка. Что означает, что… всё это по-настоящему, верно?  
\- Ага, - бормочешь ты, поднимаясь на ноги. А потом, словно запоздало сообразив (потому что честь Канайи определённо не пострадает от того, что ты её бросишь), ты говоришь: - Тебе не стоило уходить от Канайи ничего не сказав.

Роуз поворачивается к тебе, плечи сотрясаются в тихом хохоте, и говорит:

\- Ты знаешь, каково это, когда ты превратил себя в полную и абсолютную катастрофу?

Отвернувшись от неё, ты смеёшься.

\- О да.

Ты протягиваешь стакан в её сторону. Ещё один на дорожку.

*

Роуз возвращается домой к началу ланча, хотя ты уверена, что её мало волнует время суток. На кухонной стойке стоят пустые бутылки, и в процессе вызова такси для тебя она сшибает одну из них. Тебе не нужно беспокоиться об оплате, потому что она заверяет тебя, что может себе это позволить; и не обманись беспорядком в её доме и тем фактом, что свет выключен, хотя все шторы задёрнуты. Это большой дом, слишком большой для одного человека, и рано или поздно она вызовет уборщицу.

Ты не давишь на неё, потому что ещё немного давления, и её вывернет наизнанку, но уходя, ты упоминаешь о том, что она могла бы позвонить Канайе. Канайе будет безразлично то, во что она превратилась, потому что ты взгляни на себя! Ты кратко пересказываешь ей то, что произошло с тобой, и хотя ты ни словом не обмолвилась о Терези, эти широченные дыры в твоей истории говорят больше, чем любые окольные объяснения о её роли могли бы сказать

По пути в отель ты решаешь, что не хочешь разрывать отношения с Терези. Может быть, алкоголь притупляет то, что ты ощущала сегодня утром, но желание чувствовать себя ещё хуже за счёт злости к ней более-менее вышло из твоей системы. Может быть, ты не хочешь расходиться с ней, но тебе надо признать факты: она _пойдёт_ на это собеседование, и быть того не может, чтобы они ей отказали. Она переезжает окончательно, она будет занята работой, она встретит кучу людей на том же интеллектуальном уровне, что и она.

Нежелание расходиться с ней не гарантирует того, что это не произойдёт.

Ты думаешь о том, чтобы извиниться. Где-то на задворках разума ты пытаешься спланировать, что скажешь ей, но, по правде говоря, всё, что приходит тебе в голову, звучит слишком тошнотворно-сладким; даже в своей собственной голове тебе не верится, что ты способна произносить такие сантименты.

По пути назад ты можешь думать лишь о Роуз и её пустом доме с кучей пустых бутылок. Если бы Терези не вернулась назад после того, как ты сделала всё, чтобы отогнать её, вероятно, ты могла кончить тем же.

Ты поднимаешься на свой этаж по лестнице, не на лифте, выделив самой себе несколько лишних минут на то, чтобы набраться храбрости. И всё тщетно: Терези нет в номере, когда ты возвращаешься, а Канайи нет в её комнате. Сидя на краю вашей кровати, ты ощупываешь языком зубы, ощущая последние следы водки, и представляешь себе, что они собрали вещи и улетели без тебя.

Хотя вещи Терези до сих пор разбросаны по всей комнате и частично перемешались с твоими.

Два часа спустя Терези приходит с пакетами магазинными пакетами в обеих руках. Канайя, скорее всего, повела её покупать что-то подходящее для собеседования. Всё это время ты не двигалась с места, разве что сходила пописать, и мысли плавно перешли с извинений на то, насколько невероятно сильно ты проголодалась. Терези закрывает за собой дверь и произносит: "Вриска?", просто чтобы удостовериться. Хотя ты не сомневаешься, что она точно знает, где именно в комнате ты находишься.

Ты наклоняешься вперёд, словно можешь сделать себя мельче и сжаться в комок для защиты от неё, но она направляется к кровати, уронив пакеты на пол, руками находит твои плечи.

Интересно, почему она, чёрт её дери, всегда так охотно прощает тебя. Может быть, это из-за того, что она не знает, что ты о ней думала.

Может быть, она всё ещё чувствует вину за то, что ударила тебя в спину мечом.

Ты хватаешь её бёдра, наклоняешь голову вперёд. Твой лоб ударяется в её живот, и её пальцы вплетаются в твои волосы. Ты не можешь вынести то, насколько она тебя любит, и поэтому крепко обхватываешь её руками, вдавливаешься лицом в её живот и трясёшь головой снова и снова.

Ты не хочешь трахать Канайю. Ты не хочешь трахать никого другого. Ты не хочешь трахать и Терези, строго говоря; ты просто хочешь цепляться за неё, пока она разражается своим раздражающим хохотом.

\- Нахер эту работу, - говоришь ты и бодаешь её под рёбра снизу вверх. - … ты можешь найти что-то получше этого!

Не то чтобы ты что-то знала о законах, за исключением тех, которые уже нарушала, и она прекращает смеяться, хотя это как раз из тех вещей, которые она обычно находит уморительными.

Ты прерываешься, фыркаешь и раздвигаешь носом её рубашку. Целуешь в живот и говоришь:

\- Готова поспорить, ты всё равно можешь заработать горааааааааздо больше денег в Лондоне!

Сегодня утром ты действительно облажалась. Раз так, почему бы не пойти теперь до конца и не выразить ей всё, что ты чувствуешь.

\- Ладно, - говорит она. Просто "ладно". Откинувшись назад, ты смотришь на неё и спрашиваешь:  
\- И это всё? Ты собираешься поменять все свои планы и сфокусироваться на Лондоне, только из-за того, что я попросила тебя.  
\- Почему нет? Едва ли это будет для меня обузой! Любой, кто не захочет нанять меня, официально считается сумасшедшим.  
\- Хмм, - тут с ней не поспоришь. – Значит, ты найдёшь себе квартиру в Лондоне. Когда найдёшь работу.  
\- Ага.

Это было слишком просто. Тут точно какой-то подвох.

\- И ты не собираешься приезжать ко мне каждый долбаный день, верно?

Она говорит, что сделает всё, что ты у неё попросишь, но она и так уже делает слишком многое. Ты задаёшься вопросом, что она с этого получает, продолжая отдавать и отдавать, в то время как ты отталкиваешь и отталкиваешь, внутренне возмущаясь на все те вещи, которые она пока что не сделала. Терези не будет спускать тебя на тормозах до бесконечности, ты это знаешь, но тебе не кажется, что ты сможешь продолжать вести себя так достаточно долго.

*

Снова в аэропорте, ты стоишь в очереди на регистрацию багажа, словно никогда и не бывала в Нью-Йорке. Хотя, технически, пока что ты его не покинула. Твои мысли уже сфокусировались на работе, на необходимости возить Терези из Лондона в Оксфорд и обратно ещё неизвестно сколько, а время, проведённое за пределами отеля, сливается в сплошную полосу. Настроение Канайи осталось тем же меланхолическим, и хотя ты и Терези обе старались, вы мало что смогли сделать, чтобы помочь ей. По крайней мере, больше, чем на несколько часов.

Терези цепляется за твою руку, пока вы ждёте, шаркает ногами по полу от скуки, и ты не возражаешь. Ты поглядываешь на Канайю поверх её головы, натягивая улыбку каждый раз, когда она ловит твой взгляд, и когда конец очереди наконец-то становится виден, её телефон звонит. Она вытягивает его из своей сумочки, смотрит на дисплей, хмурится. Неизвестный номер, надо думать.

У вас ещё несколько минут до того, как вызовут, и Канайя просит прощения, выходит из неугомонной толпы, чтобы можно было услышать, кто на другом конце линии.

Она долго не возвращается. Ты пытаешься не терять её из виду, разглядеть, что скажет выражение её лица, но аэропорт - людное место, и между вами постоянно кто-то проходит к стойкам регистрации, волоча за собой багаж. Чертовски грубо с их стороны, потому что наверняка ведь они понимают, что ты тут изо всех сил стараешься любопытствовать.

Когда Канайя возвращается, уголки её рта подрагивают, хотя она не решается улыбнуться. Не потому что ей нужно скрыть что-то, но потому что она, скорее всего, просто не знает, что тут думать. Молодчина, Роуз Лалонд, если она всё же решилась позвонить, думаешь ты; ты целые дни провела в унынии ради Канайи, умышленно чувствуя себя дерьмовее, чем нужно было, из симпатии к ней. Иметь моирейла оказалось куда утомительнее, чем ты ожидала.

\- Кто это был? - спрашиваешь ты.  
\- Оу, это... - Канайя трясёт головой, засовывая телефон в сумку. - Это по делам.

Терези морщит нос, наклоняется к Канайе и произносит, прямо ей в лицо:

\- Лгунья!

Канайя не отпирает от обвинения, но когда вы заканчиваете регистрацию своих чемоданов, и она озадачена тем, что они каким-то образом оказались легче, несмотря на всё, что вы купили, она повернулась к вам и сказала:

\- Она попросила прощения за то, что пропустила встречу. Только и всего.

Ты кладёшь ладонь ей на спину, прямо между лопаток.

Она напрягается от твоего прикосновения, и ты не проявляешь к ней снисхождение, говоря, что все должны начинать с чего-то.


End file.
